


The Banks of the Severn

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [9]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Guy and Much have reached Gloucester in their search for a new life.





	The Banks of the Severn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Solitary' prompt

They had reached Gloucester late the previous day, to be greeted with the unpleasant news that the king was staying at the castle.  There was no word who else was in the party, but there was too strong a risk that Guy might be recognised for him and Much to stay in the city for long.  They spent the night hiding in an outbuilding, leaving early in the morning before the householder rose and spotted them.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Much asked.  “We need to continue heading west.”  
  
“That would mean crossing the river,” Guy replied.  “We can guarantee there’ll be guards on the bridge, and if we’re challenged we have no particular reason to be going that way.”  
  
“In which case we’ll go south, and see if we can find another place to cross.  From what I’ve heard there are only hamlets close to the river, we should be fairly safe if we head that way.”  
  
They did as Much had suggested, slipping out of the city and making their way towards the river.  
  
  
  
“It’s wider than I imagined,” Much said.  
  
“And the water’s fast flowing,” Guy added.  “You wouldn’t live long if you landed in it.”  
  
  
  
“There’s no way we’ll get across it,” Much said.  He pointed to the other side.  “You can only just see the cows in the closest fields.”  
  
“In which case we’ll have to do the best we can on this side, try and find somewhere to shelter for the next few days, until the king leaves again.”  
  
They continued to make their way along, following the route of the river.  
  
  
  
“It’s very solitary,” Much said.  “We’ve not seen anyone for miles.”  
  
“The land’s quite flat here.  I would guess it floods in the spring, so no-one would want to live here.  It does mean we should be safe though, none of the royal party will be coming this way.”  
  
“That’s true, but it also means there’s nowhere for us to find shelter.”  
  
They continued in silence for a while, aware of how desolate the landscape was.  Much was starting to wonder whether they would have been better staying in Gloucester, when suddenly Guy said, “Look, round the next bend.  There’s some trees, and I think I can make out a few small buildings.  We should be able to stay there tonight.”  
  
  
  
“Good,” Much said.  “I shall be glad to get away from this river.  It seems to have a presence of its own, all dark and foreboding.”  
  
Guy laughed.  “You shouldn’t let your imagination run away with you.  But you’re right; this isn’t somewhere I’d want to be by myself.”  
  
Gratefully they made their way inland, away from the grey river and into the familiar welcoming green of the trees.


End file.
